Rude Awakening
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: My first Loveless fic! Obsession comes at a price. Youji comes home very late one night: beaten & bloody. When Youji begins to become more distant and scared, what will Natsuo do for his Sacrifice? Mpreg, rape, & language. DISCONTINUED!
1. False Pretense

**Summary: Obsession comes at a price… when Youji comes home very late one night: beaten and bloody. When Youji begins to become more distant and scared, what will Natsuo do to comfort his Sacrifice? MPREG, rape, somewhat- Shouta and language. Contest by ****YingandYang235**

**A/N: ALSO, ITS NOT TO LATE TO WRITE FOR THE ZERO CONTEST**!! This is an early post, so I hope you like it!!!

**Rude Awakening **

Youji sighed aberrantly, walking unaccompanied in the cold and unusually blustery December night, satiated of blatant prostitutes endeavoring in making-a-living, gang-bangers acting-the-fool and demonstrating how to wield a firearm and mediocre malevolence lingering in the almost-Christmas and dubious atmosphere that separated the world from its people forlorn in its own likes of becoming something they are far from developing into.

Lustrous amethyst eyes pursued the frail eccentric Sacrifice strolling unaided, without a person in site. The amethyst eyed-beholder smiled heartlessly, baring his pointy vampire-like teeth in the darkness in which concealed him from the public's naked eye. His principal game was concluding to an almost-end: his prey strolled in the unpleasant part of town unaccompanied and was oblivious to his play-and-seek game about to make him the _victim. Again_, he smiled with the only smile capable of wickedness, coaxing his progression through the murky and treacherous area as he proceeded towards the electric-green hair _prey _ambling the streets of the urban area replete with dangerous criminals willing to murder. Youji sensed peculiar abnormalities lurking throughout his current surroundings. Prying, blood-shot eyes and self-seeking intensions were intermitted and allusions in his daily dreams were signaling surplus and redemption.

He knew the coldness of bitter December wasn't ruse him, but someone lingering in the darkness known as shadows oscillating as he sauntered through the unsolicited parts of Japan, and it wasn't a part of his imagination. His hearted began racing profusely and the perspiration trickling slowly down his warm neck turned cold. Youji didn't exactly know why he felt his way about being the area; he's been there more than once and he was always fine, but this time around…he felt _atypical _about the musty air lingering and the unchaste feeling brung about every time someone stepped into that exact neighborhood. All Youji knew for sure was that his body was reacting unusually nervous and unexpectedly challenging to deal with.

The amethysts-eyed-beholder trailed along secretively. Youji began speeding up his pace when he felt the sudden urge to run for his life, relentlessly looking forward while hearing exceedingly heavy footsteps make their way forward in the direction where he sped to. His face blanched, swiftly turning around to see an empty, dented concrete sidewalk with only unfamiliar cars passing back and intersecting into the upcoming street nearby. The feeling he didn't see anyone made him undergo relaxation and to let his guard down nimbly as he sauntered to the next block closest to the avenue he just passed. Youji cautiously continued on, keeping keen eye out for any suspicious activities until he flipped his Motorola flip-phone open and dialed for his best friend/Fighter. Youji was panicky, but when he listened to and heard the tenderness and calmness of Natsuo's agile voice, his fears atrophied into nothingness in the back of his mind. Youji smiled weakly, unintentional to the vindictive man; cunning amethyst eyes and platinum blonde hair framing his irregular cheekbones and firm face came closer and closer to his frail body and no one around to witness the sudden occurrence…

On the pavement Youji stood on, he smiled affably while his Fighter talked away, being the only person who could make him smile as much as he did laugh. The violet-eyes-beholder desired Youji; for Youji to be for his own sake- not some appalling stranger to hold and to caress his androgynous cheekbones with their unsolicited and _grimy _hands while holding **his** aesthetic angel in _their_ aberrant arms. _He _grew madden with scathing disgust; disgust at the men enticing Youji's attention. And if it wasn't him, then no one can have him.

Youji chuckled warmheartedly again, suddenly quivering lightly. "That positively sounds delighting, Natsuo! Not only that, but the hot chocolate will go great with how I feel right now. Fudge will be exceptional this time, but next time…ooohhh, Yummy! You are making my mouth water and that sounds great, love." Those were the wrong words Youji expressed, for the fact the obsessed klepto-maniac was hindering clandestine incidents in the past, meant all to well for the violet-eyes-beholder to maintain his _prey_ without hesitation. The amethyst-eyed stalker grimaced and grunted his teeth, intolerant of anyone talking to HIS Youji and making him laugh as he did with that-that **creature**! _'How could _my precious kitten _go behind my back as he did now?! He's ripping my heart into half and with that shit! He needs to be taught a very valorized lesson. A life changing lesson with consequences.' _The fanatical man thought, scurrying towards the delicate eccentric boy with the longest and luscious hair he has imagined.

The breezy wind blew through his lengthy electric-green hair and he smiled vibrantly, plastering the phone close to his left ear. The man crept closer and closer to the jubilant Youji convening on the phone. Youji tip-toed up on the pavement, giggling like a 15-year-old school girl while Natsuo talked sexual and flirted with him, increasing their _mood_. "Mmmm, Youji, you make me want to flip you over and- lick you clean, from your head-to-your-toes. You know why I feel lonely right now? Because I don't have you by-my-side in this cold and empty bed I'm laying on." Youji laughed warmheartedly, switching the Motorola flip-phone to his left ear, about to tell his Fighter how he truly felt about him and how he made his tail stick up when he came by; how his penis would go hard when he came in any amount of the room and how…he made him dream about him during his paradise of slumber, fantasizing about the day Natsuo would make him his boyfriend. Those dreams made his mouth water and his heart melt like butter on a hot object. He opened his mouth to say the words that completed his heart, the words jumbling inside of his cluttered mind, when someone, out of nowhere, yanked the delicate Sacrifice away from the phone. The phone dropped to the concrete and the back of it scattered on the pavement, still intact and unexpectedly on loudspeaker.

Natsuo heard the abrupt noise and mused, but his worse thoughts clouded the optimistic thoughts lingering in the back of his mind. Youji yelped stridently, alarming Natsuo in the process, which plastered the phone close to his ears to get a better sound of the area in which Youji was currently.

Natsuo couldn't make a sound, but when his thoughts scattered, he finally voiced for his concerns. "Youji? Youji, this is not a practical joke I'm taking lightly. You know I hate jokes!" But then, the deadly silence came about the end of his sentence and he knew there was no time for joking around. Something really happened to him. "YOUJI!" He screamed, dropping the phone to his bed and speedily grabbed a hold of his favorite light jacket, rushing out the door immediately and went to obtain help from people closest to the Zero pair.

Youji couldn't utter coherence. The platinum blonde adherent stood before the young-adult, his face giving off a crooked grin and his eyes reflecting wicked-minded games being planned out for them. Ohh, they were about to _play_ an interesting innuendo **game**: involving macabre stints and wondrous acquirement of Youji's ears and tail. Youji trembled in fear, attempting to move from the position in which he laid in and his eyes widened in dismay. His hands were handcuffed to the lantern post and the key dangling above his hindered body being held down by the handcuffs. The amethyst-eyed rapist criss-crossed his hands against the lantern post in the obscurity of the alley vacant of people; whether they were gang bangers and shameless prostitutes probing for equal exchange or druggies roaming through the night, in hopes to come across oxycodone, cocaine, Methamphetamine, marijuana or any illicit drugs found straightforwardly on the _Street of Dreams_ lingering the malevolence of an individual onto the pathway to aberrance. A smiled plastered onto his thin lips, smiling menacingly as his precious kitten writhed distraughtly, struggling to obtain freedom from the amethyst-eyed debaucher of dawn and the man about to take his pristine away. Wickedness flagrance in the man's amethyst-eyes; displaying the true sadism of his demeanor, licking his thin lips with his snake-like tongue with guilefulness and enthusiasm building. Youji's eyes widened and he frantically tried to escape this maniac's attempts at doing anything. The narcissistic man smirked when he heard Youji snivel and saw the tears slowly roll down his blanch face. The violet-eyed predator proceeded to the naked _kitten _squirming frantically, endeavoring in unlatching himself of the handcuffs connected to the lantern post. Youji bucked his hips further up, splaying his firm legs toward the key and almost latched his foot towards it, but as the man came closer and closer, he lost his balance and stumbled back to where he began, on the dirty, concrete flooring of the murky alleyway. The platinum-blonde haired male came into formal contact with Youji, reverting into the common lifting the chin and directly glimpsing into the eyes of his _prey_. So innocent; so blatant with emotions swiveled in his eyes, with the twinkles dying in his eyes…. Just like the broken doll that use to be Soubi, before he _fixed _him up and improved him, like no other. He knew Youji was infringed, but after he was done with him, he would be all-better. The visual ante lifted Youji's sleek chin warily, hastily bringing his face to face to his audacious expressing face, wanting to get a motive from just the looks in his eyes.

Youji fought back the urge to stare into those eyes bestowing razor sharp glances. Those insidious amethyst eyes glancing over him like a hawk trailing their prey's every movement. The platinum blonde strands collectively framing his lissome cheekbones and pushed back behind his right ear. The glib actions being portrayed made his eyes widen incredulously, gasping in unexplainable horror. NO! It was some sort of mistake that reoccurred in every dream possessing his daily thoughts. He didn't want to believe the allusions being pushed in front of his hazy vision. No…it couldn't be. Ritsu Minami.

Youji whimpered helplessly, knowing what Ritsu Minami was capable was doing and inflicting. He did in fact rob Soubi of his virginity when of age, changing him from the person he use to be to the person he has become now. And indirectly, he realized that he was the same age Soubi was when the rape occurred. It hit him like a million-in-one pummels. He was _next_ and the victim to not retaliate against his crucial motives. Youji hastily writhed, attempting and attempting to scream to set himself free, but to little avail. His naked body felt the win caressing him while he was kicking and screaming forcibly for help, desiring to be in any place- anywhere but where he was currently. But, Ritsu had other plans in stored for the 2nd generation Zero Sacrifice; his delectable and flimsy China doll glimpsing at him with petrified and _broken _glances, his oscillating with every frantic movement made.

Ritsu was certain _his _**broken **Tenshi would be sutured…after he has compelled him under his graceful wings.

________________________________________________________________________

The December air was nippy. The colorless leaves blew as 5 visitors of the night roamed through the _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, probing and searching for Youji. Natsuo frantically searched for his Sacrifice/love, apprehensive for Youji's safety. He knew Youji could take care of himself and watch around his surroundings, but at this instance, he didn't know what to believe. His mind was justifying his own thoughts and his mind was concerned about the disappearance.

With Natsuo were Soubi, his 6 months pregnant 16-year-old boyfriend, Ritsuka, Kio and his boyfriend he has been with for almost a year, 17-year-old Yayoi. Natsuo was probing high and low, continuously looking for his love, the only person who succeeds in bringing him higher when he feels like the world is on his shoulders and gives him the feeling of wholesome. He felt like a special person to have known Youji. He wanted to find him, and fast before anything serious could happen to his Sacrifice.

He wouldn't know how to handle anything if he were to lose his sweet Youji; the icing on top of his saccharine cake and his basic support system…. He would be _lost _without him….

"Youji!" Kio crooned, insidious on the electric-green haired Sacrifice's disappearance, fathom that something wasn't right about the situation, in which they were reluctantly, pulled into, by the frantic Fighter, Natsuo.

"Youji!" Yayoi called out, looking both ways as he proceeded to the next boulevard. Though he hasn't actually met this "Youji" male, the concern on the other's faces made him indeed worried for the person he has yet to encounter. "Youji-kun, we are worried about you. Please, come back!" Yayoi shouted, moving up further to where his boyfriend, Kio was, licking and playfully twirling the lollypop in his mouth, Yayoi stood on his tippy-toes and pecked at his boyfriend's cheek, which resulted in a compassionate kiss from his elder boyfriend. He knew his boyfriend was somewhat stumped at the fact the Sacrifice went missing; the boyfriend who is blunt and flirtatious actually cared about someone else's feelings.

"Youji! Youji-Chan, where are you?" Ritsuka exclaimed, being suddenly stopped by his overprotective boyfriend, Soubi, advising Ritsuka to ignore the search and to go home, needing as much rest and less-stress as possible. Ritsuka stood boldly in front of his 26-year-old boyfriend, spontaneously tapping his feet against the dirt ground he stood upon, refusing to move from that very spot. He knew he wanted to search for his friend and goddammit, if he doesn't get that he will be very tempted to scream! Soubi appeared sincere, wanting what's best for Ritsuka and their unborn child- that meant not putting them both in harm ways. "Soubi-kun, I want to help! Please? And for the last time: I'm pregnant, **NOT** crippled in anyways possible. I want to help, Soubi! I want to find him as much as everyone here…" Ritsuka proclaimed, pursing his lips brutishly and crossed his arms across his firm chest, but not before rubbing his rounding stomach, feeling his child faintly kicking him on the side of his ribs. Ritsuka agitated expression changed, placing a hand on where their child's kicks were, rubbing the spot in lulling circles. Soubi noticed the sudden change in his boyfriend's mood and settled his hand on Ritsuka's rounding belly.

Natsuo inclinations on the expectant parent's happiness were faltered, since his Sacrifice wasn't there with him and he now wished he was- he wouldn't take on the world without his love or without his presence. It meant nothing without his cheerful smiles and his bubbling personality everyone wants to get to be acquainted with. He felt alone…already.

________________________________________________________________________

Ritsu proceeded to restrain movement to Youji's fussy and squirming body, hushing his delicate body when he placed his long and bony finger against his creased lips, sliding the razor sharp knife across his chest. Youji whined in aculeolate pain, whimpering as he closed in on him, feeling his legs burning and his head dampened with torrential sweat trickling down his quivering, naked back. Ritsu reached loosely for his buckle swathed around his petite waistline, swaying his slender hips as he unbuckled his belt and unzippered his acid-washed light denim jeans. He let his jeans fall into place and brung his fingers toward his slimming blue briefs, tapping his bony and long fingers against his own sleek skin and slid down his briefs that once clung to his narrow hips. Youji didn't beckon any emotion, closing his eyes tightly and balled up his hand in a firm fist. He endeavored in easing himself of the pain Ritsu was inflicting emotionally and physically, but he couldn't resist whimpering and curling up in a ball, expecting Ritsu not to assail. But he was sadly mistaken. Ritsu flipped the switchblade open and repeatedly threatened Youji, who was hysterically crying, screaming as he saw the blood dribbling down his exposed torso and unexpectedly crying out his Sacrifice's name. "NATSUO!"

Youji's eyelids drooped as his vision became hazy. Ritsu proceeded towards him, the knife shimmering with the sunrays of the sun clashing toward the implacable weapon in hand. Youji whimpered pungently when Ritsu pinned him against the crimson splattered brick wall, restraining movement from his lower body. Youji writhed in desperation, endeavoring in escaping the wrath of this deranged sociopath breathing down his ice-cold neck. His breathing became labored, growing shaky as he felt the first thrust inside of his contracting, petite body.

A strangled scream tore from his lips as he felt his entrails feel as thought they were engulfed in a consuming inferno. Youji frantically dug his nails into the wall's gap, thrusting down in an attempt to ride the pain away, grinding his teeth together when Ritsu struck his inside mercilessly. Ritsu entered Youji in an unsolicited manner, thrusting harshly into the tight hole that made Youji squirm, throwing his head back as an earsplitting scream emitted from him. Youji screeched loudly, feeling blood trickling down the side of his leg, scampering away on one leg, but the vile and malicious man grasped a hold of the petite body exceedingly running at a swift pace, violently pinning him against wall and shoving himself aggressively into the tight hole.

Youji implored as he was sprawled out on the sullied floor of the dark alley, imploring while Ritsu licked his cock of the messy substance saturated with discharged semen. Ritsu disregarded his pitiful cries of throbbing pain depicting on his blanch face as well as his body language. Ritsu felt himself readying to release his seeds into Youji, rocking his dick harshly as he began riding the Sacrifice. Youji's pale toes curled up against the concrete of the alleyway as frequently as possible, insensitive to the feeling of Ritsu yanking him in a similar fashion as he was positioned, and he closed his eyes tightly. He cummed right onto Ritsu's bared torso and the pallid seeds spilling over him. The next thing he knew, he was passed out, completely naked and blood seeping through his canal.

________________________________________________________________________

Natsuo sighed heavily. He couldn't fathom losing his Sacrifice with the long-time friendship and a blooming love. He just started to realize his feelings for the eccentric and poof; he went missing after a walk for fresh air. He couldn't believe it was happening all on the night they met. Natsuo was truly upset with himself, sitting on the burgundy couch in the living room, his contorting nimbly when thought about _his _Youji. Tears clouded his vision when he glanced quickly at the picture of the two during the happier times- both smiling vividly for the camera and stylishly bearing a peace sign for their 'fans'. He didn't want to imagine his life without Youji and his dazzling smiles that charms his life. He didn't know what he would do without the warmness Youji provided. He just didn't want the smiles to disappear within a heartbeat.

Ritsuka remained silent behind him, rubbing his rounding stomach with the palm of his small, right hand, placing the left hand on his tense shoulder. "Natsuo. You out of all people know Youji will be fine. Don't worry; he can take care of himself. We all know when he does something, he usually arrives later than possible." Ritsuka reassured sympathetically, handing Natsuo an ice-cold orange soda from the fridge, knowing this gesture would calm him down- not entirely, but enough to distract him from his own selfless emotions plaguing his mind. Natsuo grasped the soda carefully in his right hand, since his left hand was shaking menacingly. He knew something was definitely amiss about the situation being pulled-by-by-strings

_______________________________________________________________________

Youji bled profusely. He staggered rigorously towards his current domicile he resided in for the time being, crimson blood seeping vigorously from his canal, covering the pavement he walked upon. Youji stumbled frequently as he reached closer and closer to the house neighboring his current residency, grasping the rail when his dizziness began plaguing his movements. Youji began stumbling more as the blood vigorously came about, seeping profoundly on the concrete pavements, weakening as more and more blood began rushed out of his entrance.

More Blood seeped; more and more blood dripped. Blood, weakness in his eyes and blood.

He barely made it to the door when a piercing scream came from his mouth, falling to his knees and hysterically began crying, burying his face into his weakened legs. The door slammed open frantically and that, he glanced up nervously and saw Natsuo, pitifully glimpsing into his teary-eyes.

"Y…Youji?" He was scared beyond words. "Youji! Oh my Kami! What happened to you Youji…oh my…why are you bleeding?!" Natsuo asked, his voice cracking with obvious poignant and concern, noticing the naked Sacrifice and the blood continuously seeping throughout the front patio. He was replete with bruises, stab marks and dried up blood. He knew he has been through hell and back and now all he wanted was comfort from his fighter.

Youji rushed into his Fighter's arms, burying his face into his chest and cried feverishly in his arms. Natsuo could sense tears stinging his eyes he slicks back Youji's electric-green hair, holding him in his arms as he sobbed and cried, battling the emotional demons within.

"Hush, Youji, Please, don't cry. You're too much of an angel to be shedding tears. Its okay, you're here now. Everything's going to okay…. Just you calm down and we can take a bath together. How does that sound?" Natsuo coaxed, picking the bleeding Sacrifice and swiftly ran up to the bathtub and set the water exceptionally warm. "Come on, just relax." He said softly in his ears, changing abruptly in front of him.

And from that day on, Youji stood exceedingly close to his Fighter, holding him close when treacherous nightmares plagued him in his sleep.


	2. Down

Summary: Obsession comes at a price… when Youji comes home very late one night: beaten and bloody. When Youji begins to become more distant and scared, what will Natsuo do to comfort his Sacrifice? MPREG, rape, somewhat- Shouta and language. Dedicated to DragonTamer94~! I don't own Loveless, which goes to Yun Kôga!!

I also would like to thank the people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite my fanfic! You make my world rounder~

THANK YOU: DragonTamer94, Miss Hal Gibson, 1Hirotamoy1, SweetObscenity, ILuvHikaruandKaoru, and hachiku for reviewing!

A special thanks to **DragonTamer94** and **SweetObscenity **for bugging me to post this damned fanfic for the longest!

THANK YOU: Cartoonist-Maniac666, DragonTamer94, EmoAxelLover, Miss Hal Gibson, and xXx-Yaoi-Anime-Fan-xXx for placing this fanfic on your favorites!

**And finally….**

Thank you: Barusukie, Cartoonist-Maniac666, hachiku, Miss Hal Gibson, SweetObscenity and XOiHeartMiloOX!

I'm so happy~! Please continue to please me as an author and reading my things! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Rude Awakening **

With Ritsuka's pregnancy entering it's final days and his stomach flourishing little-by-little, Youji unexpectedly grew involuntarily ill, violently retching everything within his stomach; even on the days he barely ate, dizzy spells embedding his daily routines, his emotional outburst turning their day into an emotional roller coaster for Soubi, Ritsuka and Natsuo, and a slight amount of gained weight within his abdomen, making his problem only inept. Youji seemed merely suspicious and oblivious to the fact that he was pregnant, always brushing it off for stress and sickness, but everyone in the domicile knew that his factual sayings farfetched, being the exact opposite of what the young, electric green-haired male proclaimed. No, Youji was three months pregnant, full of emotions…and was denying that simple fact, which he wouldn't understand later on.

This was becoming a distant roller coaster ride of emotions, distrust and intensity.

* * *

Youji lurched into the daily-worshipped porcelain toilet, gagging violently as he spit forcibly and heaved adamantly into the swishing toilet bowl and felt the acidic burn swiveling in his throat, feeling the aculeolate pulsating within his already sore throat. Natsuo heard his Sacrifice's violent regurgitation and went rushing towards the bathroom located closest to their room, opening the door gently, with the slow creaking noise emitting, alerting Youji of someone's timely presence. Youji turned his head accordingly and forced a weak smile on his face, unexpectedly lurching into the toilet as his eccentric electric-green-hair fell into his face, clinging to his sticky face. Youji grasped the burgundy edges of the toilet seat and clung to it, beginning to experience another dizzy spell and gagged recurrently. Natsuo kneeled down side-by-side of Youji and began rubbing Youji's arched back in frequent, lulling circles, attempting to relax the Sacrifice of his qualms, but nothing seemed to alleviate his nausea and his queasiness pulsating in his growing stomach. Natsuo sympathetically brushed his hair back with his fingers, holding his flowy, electric green-hair back with his hands, casting a worried and askance glance towards Youji. Natsuo truly didn't comprehend the meaning of Youji denying his pregnancy or if in fact that the baby is the child of the man who raped him in the dark and cold alleyway.

Ritsuka stood behind them with a nonchalant expression on his face while he compassionately rubbed his burgeoning stomach, clenching a pregnancy test close to his palms, but well-hidden from the unsuspecting pair on the floor, frowning as he took a step closer to them. Ritsuka's lips curled adamantly, settling his smaller hand on his tensed shoulders and his lips tugged an atypical frown. "Youji, stop playing games with yourself and get checked-out. You've been sick for over 2 months and this is not normal." Ritsuka said, collectively handing the eccentric and very dogged electric-green-haired male the white pregnancy test. "You need to know if you are pregnant or not. Stop denying that everything is all right and that this will all go away sooner or later. No, I was like this when in my first trimester when I first go pregnant and you are showing the same exact symptoms." Ritsuka spoke with a stern tone, glancing straight towards the weepy Youji as he lifts his head again. "Please, just take the pregnancy test- if not for your own sake then for the possibility of conceiving a child and for the love of a new family." Ritsuka said with a reassuring smile curving on his full lips and his face beaming with radiance. Youji became hesitant to procure the white pregnancy test from Ritsuka, who stood above his stiff body and his bulbous belly over, who smiled weakly as he handed him the pregnancy test. Youji sighed as he took a hold of the pregnancy test and lowered his head. He was so ashamed to be carrying the spawn of that rapist and former fighter to Soubi. The palms of his hands dripped with perspire, clamping up when Ritsuka placed an amiable and lending hand on his shoulders. Youji didn't intend on becoming secluded and paranoid with the coming events that just happened. He wanted time to think about the entire situation; he just wanted to run away from the problem growing and developing within him. But the problem wouldn't be so easy to solve, especially being in gestation with a baby that wasn't suppose to be.

Ritsuka frowned, seeing the abhorrence in Youji's eyes as he thought about a baby being conceived through rape. Ritsuka waddled towards Youji, looking at him while he frowned in dissent. "Not to get into personal details, but…who's the man who raped you 2-3 months ago?" Ritsuka asked, knowing that something wasn't right with the way Youji was asking, but they needed to know, in order to reform a file to the police about the unsolicited rape that occurred without a trace- except the child growing within Youji's stomach. He knew Youji was an emotional wreck to begin with, but having a child following up on his already distraught plate was a lot and Ritsuka knew how it felt to be a person without a cause.

Tears dwelled hastily in Youji's as he glanced back down at the marble flooring and frowned, tears threatening to fall beneath his very glassy, scintillating eyes that lit up as his emotions operated without mercy. Youji's lower lip quivered hastily as he stared down at his non-aesthetic reflection staring back at him and began to bawl his eyes out in front of his friends. The tears rolled down his blanched face softly, creating an emotional image for them as he choked on his own words, the words that meant nothing to him as of then. His pride and virginity was plundered; his will to move on, taken from him by the insidious bastard he use to trust, but that would be broken. Youji began crying harder, burying his head into his legs and began crying uncontrollably. Natsuo bend down and began rubbing his Sacrifice's arched back in lulling circles, upset from the incident continuing to replay within his memory.

Soubi heard the abrupt commotion and ambled slowly near the doorway, checking on the emotional and unstable Sacrifice, rubbing his back as soon as he saw him on the floor and crying. Ritsuka frowned, beginning to rub his bulbous gingerly. He didn't mean to make the Sacrifice cry his little heart out. Ritsuka frowned indignantly, standing besides the wall as he looked up sympathetically at his Fighter/lover. Soubi knew that he meant well and that whatever he could do to help him, he was willing to do. He didn't want to give Youji pity, but it felt that he was stooping himself lower than usual, especially the nights during the month where he would wake up crying. He felt terrible about not trying to help as much as he could, but he had a child to worry about and a marriage proposal he has been building. Soubi sighed, placing a hand on his back as he splayed his hands out and in soft, lulling circles, he began rubbing his back in a calm fashion. "Youji, we cannot help you or with your coping if you don't tell us who did this to you." Soubi said softly, giving him a reassuring smile. "We can help you, we all can. You just need to tell us who did it and we can go forward with the information that was given."

Youji's mind went blank. He couldn't get no peace of mind; nothing wasn't making him serene again; or whole again. Ritsu took everything away from and yet, he couldn't find tranquility with his inner self. Youji's lower lip trembled once he glanced up, his eyes glassy with morose and depression and his lower legs gave out as he stood. Youji fell to the ground and clenched his fist, understandably upset with the entire situation. "You want to know who did it? Does it hurt to know that it was someone close to you…?" Youji whispered cautiously, looking up towards Natsuo and the others, his voice growing brisk and his hands trembling violently. "It was Ritsu, that bastard RAPED me! Okay?!" Youji grew hysterical, falling to his knees as his body trembled with agues. The others stood in silence, uncertain of speaking during this time of unfairness to Youji.

Ritsuka frowned, looking up and noticed the change of expression of Soubi's usually nonchalant into an enraged and insidious look that scared him. Certainly, Soubi didn't know of this man. Or was it the same man…in his forsaken past that he barely mentioned?

Soubi clenched his callous palms tightly, forming a fist while hurriedly exiting the room with an subtle look displayed on his face and without consulting in anyone in where his destination was. Ritsuka, worriedly glanced at the others and then to the vacant hallways. Ritsuka went on high-alert, waddling hastily down the stairs, knowing that Soubi might let his actions lead him to doing something that he'll eventually regret and his conscious will flourish with guilt. He didn't want his boyfriend to do anything stupid.

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka and Youji yelled, both nearly running down the stairs in order to

hinder his decision to track down Ritsu and murder him for the insidious act of sexual

violence he committed on Youji. Ritsuka hastily yanked Soubi's lanky, endeavoring in

his efforts to prevent him from going out the door and into the bitter world forcing you to

walk on broken glass, as a consequence of their presence. A low, animalistic growl

seethed through his clenched teeth as he turned slowly towards the pregnant 16-year-old

glaring daggers at him like nothing before. Ritsuka back up, bit-by-bit as he looked up at

his usually sophisticated and well-mannered platinum-haired boyfriend, but the look in

his dreamy eyes…left him wondering what were his true intensions. He didn't want to

hover over his business, but he didn't want to be in high stakes with his boyfriend, he

wanted to give him peace, but the itch that bothered him didn't want to hinder the

questioning of his current position they all laid on. It was the situation in which would not

be solved until they got to the bottom of the problem and come to a conclusion to their

_mishap_.

Ritsuka was in tears, grabbing Soubi tightly by his wiry wrist as he proclaimed his concerns for his heart wrenching decision making processes. He loved Soubi so much, he would do anything for him to keep him intact and to keep him from doing something illicit or anything out-of-character. And in this situation, It wasn't like him to behave in this sort of dissembling manner.

Ritsuka's tears streamed down his blanched his face, unable to manage to emotions as he

curled his hand into a fist. He wasn't understanding Soubi at this point and wanted to

hinder his departing of the house. Ritsuka growled, pulling back his fist-formed hand and

aimed it towards Soubi, who stood in place with the same capacity as the raven-haired

teen who gripped at his wiry wrist, preventing him from moving. Ritsuka's fist went

closer and closer to his face, but stopped midway. What he was compelling himself into

was just enough to make him pour his emotions out in a heartbeat. "Soubi…calm down,

please…don't do anything stupid!" Ritsuka yelled, his eyes blinking the tears away and

the rain drizzling in their area. Soubi yanked back his hand violently, heading out more to

the door, but grew enraged when he felt a tugging to his sinewy wrist.

Soubi glanced at Ritsuka in an unsteady manner and growled in dissent. "Let go of me,

Ritsuka!" Soubi snarled, yanking his hand back. "I am going to make him pay for what he

did. To the both of us." Soubi hissed venomously, knowing Ritsuka was hindering his

proposition for Ritsu, the bastard who became unsolicited when he shawl his virginity

from him on that forsaken night. Soubi slammed the door in Ritsuka's face, storming

from the house as numerous thoughts pondered his mind. Ritsuka slammed the door

open, rushing hurriedly towards his boyfriend, who he became very concerned for his

enraged boyfriend storming off without a specific explanation for not consulting in them

about his disastrous pathway of destruction and the prominent promises Ritsu broke as a

teacher and an ex-trust worthy confider.

Emotions ran haywire; Ritsuka's tears trickling down his blanched face as he endeavored

in having Soubi listen to him and muse on his unorthodox thoughts. "Soubi, cut this shit

out! You are making a huge mistake by going after him…" He wanted him to stay, but

that couldn't expressed deep-down in his heart. Soubi growled in a disgruntled manner,

jostling Ritsuka towards the floor with no remorse scintillating in his eyes. Without

realizing he knocked him to his rump and left him onto the floor with the rain trickling

down his blanched face.

* * *

Soubi hastily caught up to the _rapist, _who believed that his crimes were going to go

unpaid for.

He was sadly mistaken.

Soubi came across Ritsu ambling leisurely near a solemn, murky alleyway, jostling him

into the center of the alleyway and grinned insidiously, cracking his head dangerously

while cracking his knuckled, knowing that he was about to enforce some justice upon

Youji and himself; for the justice has been long awaited, up until now.

Soubi violently grabbed Ritsu by his blanching throat, gazing into his light grey eyes and

tightened the grip. His heartless and deep, light grey eyes displayed no remorse in his eyes

as Soubi threw the first punch to the face and continuously punched him on the surface of

his fragile, sleek face. Soubi didn't stop, unable to control the building anger arising in

his actions, being motivated to murder him…but what about Ritsuka? What would he do

or who would help him with the baby?

* * *

Youji curled up against Natsuo, resting his head on his legs and nuzzled his chest. Natsuo

smiled, trailing his bony fingers through his eccentric sea foam green hair while relaxing

his entire body from enduring in the bloody, sanguine-replete arena that continued to be

his battle-field for his heart wrenching sacrifice and the love for Youji, his heart and soul.

Natsuo would do anything for his heart and to help him. And if it meant sacrificing his

world for him, then let it be.

Youji looked up with concern in his gleaming eyes. "Natsuo…what if I am pregnant with

Ritsu's baby?" He said, his now timid voice trailing off from his usual tone, extremely

nervous on Natsuo's reaction and how he truly feels about this abrupt situation. Not that

he wanted to kill an innocent baby that doesn't know how he or she came into the world.

Youji placed a hand on his flat stomach, feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling as he rubbed

minor, lulling circles and looked up at Natsuo. "I mean…I….I…I want to keep the baby, I

do!" Youji's gleaming eyes trailed down to his flat, but soft stomach and endeavored in

blinking away pesky tears that wouldn't stop building, but to no avail. Tears trickled

softly down his tender, sleek cheeks as he looked up at his Fighter. "I don't want an

abortion, but I don't want to live in fear of Ritsu coming for him or her- to raise as a

fucking animal fending off of human flesh, blood and instigating on someone's

happiness!" Youji exclaimed, his tone of voice growing of intense emotions, cracking at

the last statement.

Just like how he did….

Youji shook his head violently, closing his eyes tightly as his unheeded cries of hurt and

couth inactions came undone, his tears trickling down his sleek cheekbones and began to

unravel his true emotions in front of his Fighter; his love; his dreams.

Natsuo frowned indignantly, taking Youji into his rising chest and let his best friend cry

onto his chest, releasing his emotional distraught plaguing his dreams every night since

that forsake, chilly November night. It was like it was happening all over again; the exact

tone of vindictive tone used against his will, the replicated sounds of oncoming cars

passing them in a blurred fashion and the sounds of the chain rustling against the soot,

dirt ground as his innocence was loss- by a man he trusted with much of his life and

believed would do no wrong. He was surely wrong. You never a person's true ways, since

they are always dissembling their truthful motives for living life [to the "fullest"] and

succeeding in their so-called lives.

----------------

Ritsuka frowned, rubbing his curve side with another stinging pain emitting in his lower

abdomen. His fingers splayed as he rubbed his throbbing sides in lulling circles, shifting

to side and laid there, not budging from his position when they came to check on him

from time-to-time. Ritsuka ultimately stood up, walking around his room aimlessly when

the pains made him feel restless, hoping that it was only mere cramping up and that his

son wasn't going to make his entrance into the world so excruciating and so agonizing.

Ritsuka waddled arduously to the door, clinging to the door when the contraction raked

his body and almost sent him to his knees. He felt some dripping onto the carpet,

streaking down the carpet and something trickling down his leg. Ritsuka's eyes widened

in alert, endeavoring in calming himself down, but to no avail. Ritsuka began freaking

out, hyperventilating heavily as the contractions he currently was having grew worse,

sliding down to the floor on his back and stayed in that awkward position until he could

get up.

----------------

Youji laid on Natsuo's lap, smiling as he felt his best friend trailing his bony fingers

through his long, flowy and poker straight, eccentric, electric-green hair, enjoying the

quality time he had to spend with his best friend, his Sacrifice and love; Youji Sagan.

Natsuo loved alone time with him, the secrets being revealed and the aroma in the air

every time- it made everything so saccharine and sentimental for them. He loved

everything about him and he couldn't help himself every time he looked at his delicate

frame and those gorgeous, shimmering eyes of him every time he lays them on his sun

kissed body. Those moments were perfect.

Ritsuka waddled downstairs gingerly, knowing that he would initiate some more damage

to his frail body if he fell downstairs. Youji notice his careful actions and looked up,

seeing Ritsuka's usually aloof and nonchalant expression disappear to a vulnerable,

careful face on as he clung to the railings.

Youji sat up quickly and frowned. "R…Ritsuka?"

"I…I…the baby's coming…call Soubi-kun, p-please…" Ritsuka stammered, clutching

the railings tightly.

* * *

Yay, I finally got it out! I'm proud, but I have reasons for why I haven't posted it up! I

have Spring Break and HOPEFULLY, more stuff will be posted as a result! :D

Please review and favorite!! I'll update faster if you do so~

I'm sorry DragonTamer94 for taking SO LONG! I'm a junior in High school and school

is just working me to the bone for college! DX

**ENJOY!**


End file.
